Collision of Pantheons
Collision of Pantheons is X Yman's crossover with the Kane Chronicles, even though they acknowledge the existance of each other in their universe(s). Plot The Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans join forces to defeat an enemy. Prologue 0000 Camp Half-Blood, New York The Ancient, the Meso, and the New Pantheon unite A common enemy must they fight To the 360th, far down South Rome shall Capture the Crocodile's Mouth "Not another prophecy." said Percy. "I fear so." said Chiron. "Who are these Ancients, Mesos, and New Pantheons? Some old thing, Greece and Rome?" asked Annabeth. "Nearly right, my dear." said Chiron. 0000 1st Nome, Egypt *Amos Kane playing saxophone with hieroglyphs coming out of it.* "Charge!" shouted a voice. A massive group of people broke into the Throne Room. A fight broke out as Amos's supporters broke in from the other side. At the end,only Amos and a small group of villains remained in the room. "Amos Kane, you are banished to the 360th Nome, with you followers!" announced one man. Amos disappeared. "Now, I, Lawrence Edratzky, am the Chief Lector!" shouted Lawrence Edratzky. 0000 New Rome, California "Sir, I belive this prophecy is beginning now." said Nero. The Ancient, the Meso, and the New Pantheon unite A common enemy must they fight To the 360th, far down South Rome shall Capture the Crocodile's Mouth "What could that possibly mean?" asked Jason. "I don't know, sir." said Nero. Chapter 1 Carter POV "There is one person you can contact, but it should be a last resort." said Horus. "Who?" I asked. "Go to Mahattan, the tallest building. Ask the doorman for Percy Jackson." he said. "Percy Jackson? That name rings a bell." I said. "Yes. You met once, long ago." said Horus as he disappeared. "No! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted. Then I shot up. Horus had contacted me in a dream. And even if he told me not to find him, I was going to find him. Percy POV "Hello little hero." said a voice. "Hi. Who are you?" I asked. "No matter. You just need to know that there is someone you need to contact. Go to Brooklyn and find Nome 21 & Co. Seek out its owner. Carter Kane. He can help you." said the goddess. "Um, if you say so." I said. Then she vanished. Who was that? And Carter Kane. That name sounded familiar. Chapter 2 Sadie POV My brother woke up drowsily. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know. Horus told we someone we can find for help though." he said. "Who?" I asked. "Someone named Percy Jackson. He said to look for him at the Empire State Building." he said. "Percy Jackson. That name sounds familiar." I said. "Horus said it should." he said. "Then we should go find him." I said. "Sure. Why not." he said. Percy POV I headed back to my cabin trying to put the name Carter Kane to someone. Tyson flung the door open. "Tyson, does the name Carter Kane ring a bell?" I asked. "No. Quiet bell. Why do you ask?" he said. "Because someone told me to find him." I said. "Maybe he from past." he said. "Yeah." I said. "Maybe I'll ask mom." I mumbled. I spent the whole day trying to figure it who Carter Kane was. At the end of the day, I got permission from Chiron to go home a bit. I was going the next morning. That night, I had a dream. I saw someone, and I thought he might be Carter Kane. He was with two girls and another boy outside a car stranded on a Brooklyn street. it was daytime. "Walt, lift it higher!" shouted the one I thought was Carter at the other boy. "Okay Carter!" shouted back Walt. My suspicions were correct. Carter slid under the car. He slid back out. "Okay, put it down." said Carter. The car fell down with a thud. Then Carter and Walt went and opened the hood. Carter dived in and started doing things. "We have to abandon this car. Darn shabti." said Carter. "Open a portal then." said one of the girls. "With what, Sadie?" asked Carter. "I don't know. Zia, you know any portals near by?" Sadie asked the other girl. "Yes. Follow me." said Zia. They started walking with Zia towards somewhere. I followed them to the Transit Museum. Then the dream blacked out. Chapter 3 :::Earlier that day Walt POV "This is a portal?" I asked. "Yes." said Zia. Then she said a bunch of stuff, and boom! The bottom of station was a portal. "Come on." she said. We all walked in. We exited on a side street off Fifth Avenue. There was a huge shadow on us. "Well, there's the tallest building around." said Carter. We walked right around the corner to see about a hundred people waiting in line. "Just walk past them. They won't notice you." said Zia. "Okay then." I said. We walked in to the building to see more people. "Hello, sir." said Carter. "Cut to the beef already! Mr. Doorman, do you know Percy Jackson?" said Sadie. "Um, uh, he, uh, the, Percy--" stammerred the doorman. Then, the elevator dinged. Out walked a man with a beard wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "Why do you need to find him?" he asked. "Who is he to you? And who are you?" asked Sadie. "I am Percy Jackson's father." said the man. "Well then, Mr. Jackson, someone I...err...know ''that knows him told me to come here and find him." said Carter. The man grimaced when he said "Mr. Jackson," as if it was a terrible alias he invented. "Well then, if someone he know you know told you to find him, let's go find him. By the way, who are you?" asked ''Mr. Jackson. "Um, I'm Carter Kane." mumbled Carter. "Oh! So you're Carter! Come with me then!" said the man. "How do you know me?" asked Carter suspiciously. "Um, someone he knows told him to look for you and he told his mom who told me." said the man tensely. "He's upstairs." he said. We followed him into the elevator and he pressed the button 63. When the elevator dinged, we walked out and Mr. Jackson approached a group of five that had their backs turned to us and tapped one boy's shoulder. The boy jumped around. "Oh. Hi, dad." he said. Then he stared at us. By then, the others had turned around. "Who are these guys?" he asked. "These are Carter Kane and his companions. Chapter 4 Coming Duosday 14 Undecember 2011 Other Please do not delete yet. See if you can figure out what the date is. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 04:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. Coughs. Category:The Storm Rider Category:X Yman Category:Crossovers